An electronic device can include active components that can be turned on and off during operation of the electronic device. The electronic device includes power rails that are used to supply power to the active components. For example, the power rails of an electronic device can include a supply voltage rail to carry a power supply voltage, and another power rail for a reference voltage, such as ground.